Contradicciones
by Buizel1012
Summary: Cuando Inigo y Gerome empezaron a salir, el mercenario no pensó que su relación tomaría ese rumbo.


No podía dejar de pensar que era bastante extraño y esa sensación de que algo estaba fuera de lugar invadía mi cuerpo todo el tiempo, como si fuese una semilla plantada que poco a poco crecía dentro de mi, esparciendo esa sensación de incomodidad por mi cuerpo que cada vez era más pesada.

Hacía ya algunos días que Gerome y yo habíamos tenido algo parecido a una confesión dando por hecho que ahora ambos _salíamos_ , nada de felices bodas anunciadas por el reino de Ylisse diciendo que su príncipe se casaba, al contrario pactamos que lo nuestro fuese un poco más discreto llevando hasta los límites extremos de lo secreto sin tener el coraje suficiente de confesárselo ni siquiera a nuestros padres. Era hasta irónico que siendo como soy no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de presumir que salía con una chica linda, pero estaba el problema de que ÉL no era ninguna chica linda y lo último que le gustaría sería que yo anduviera por ahí diciéndoselo a todo el mundo.

Ahora cada vez que alguien me preguntaba algo relacionado a que me gustase alguien no podía hacer otra cosa que sonrojarme (involuntariamente) y negarlo aunque claro que coquetear con las chicas seguía siendo fácil, además de divertido siempre y cuando Minerva no estuviera cerca en ningún momento; aunque ella mejor que nadie sabía que no iba realmente en serio con ellas. Digamos que hasta eso podía vivir cómodamente siguiendo mi vida normal, entrenando con los demás con la espada, saltándome las sesiones de estudios mágicos a las que a veces era arrastrado por alguno de mis compañeros, cocinando cuando fuese mi turno de servir a los custodios, etc. Todo eso si Gerome siguiera siendo solo mi amigo, con esas ocasionales salidas al pueblo donde vería alguna chica que me ignoraría a mí y se fijaría en él quien a su vez la ignoraría a ella. Pero el problema realmente era que desde que me había dicho que quizá sintiera por mi algo más que amistad, con ese marcado rubor debajo de su máscara que trataba de ocultar a toda costa mientras sujetaba mis manos en una noche luego de una muy mala interpretación de danza por mi parte, yo realmente le creí e ingenuamente acepte cada una de sus palabras como si fuese una sola realidad completamente ignorante de lo que tendría que ver días después empezando por que sería un pacto de amor firmado en secreto y sin sello de garantía como lo hubiese sido un beso en ese momento.

Ahora para ser sincero esa escena se ha vuelto borrosa, siendo sustituida por los días que siguieron donde a sus ojos pasé a ser incluso más invisible que Kellam. Recibiendo de su parte evasiones de manera discreta, buscando excusas para no quedarse a solo conmigo, haciendo trabajo extra para mantenerse ocupado o alejado de campamento. Siempre había sido una persona bastante solitaria, pero últimamente ese matiz suyo se volvía más marcado, o quizá solamente yo era un paranoico forzado a sonreírle a todo el mundo fingiendo que todo estaba bien, que podía vivir sin ninguna preocupación y haciéndome el ignorante ante las acciones del muchacho que decía no importarme.

Estaba acostumbrado solo que cada día se me hacía un poco más difícil seguir manteniendo las apariencias para evitar preocupar a alguien. Digamos que el único pequeño rayo de sol que se asomaba a través de la bruma que nublaba mis pensamientos relucía cuando era yo quien se escondía para ensayar, seguía haciéndolo frente al lago por las noches, era entonces cuando Gerome solía aparecerse entre la espesura del bosque en horarios desiguales. Se sentaba en silencio con el rostro descubierto a esperar a que terminase mi ensayo, y así acurrucado junto a Minerva me recibía en sus brazos que me rodeaban por la cintura y me acomodaban a su lado donde pasábamos en silencio mientras acariciaba mi cabello como si fuese una extensión más de las alas de Minerva, aunque nunca pasaba de eso. Limitándose a observar mi rostro rojo por la vergüenza que seguía teniendo de que cualquier ser humano o no me viese bailar.

Esos escasos momentos nocturnos eran lo que sentía que fuese mi recompensa por el espectáculo que les ofrecía todas las noches y que cada vez me esforzaba por que fuese algo digno de que sus ojos vieran y no un ensayo para mejorar mis habilidades que en medio de esta guerra no eran demasiado útiles. Siempre que trataba de decir algo en ese pequeño oasis de parsimonia era acallado ya fuese por el mismo silencio de no recibir respuestas o con alguna silaba cortante que no dejaba lugar para decir alguna otra cosa, lo cual me hacía sentir como si mendigase un amor que me habían ofrecido pero que no me correspondía.

Era esa sensación de impotencia, de no saber que pensaba dentro de su corazón, lo que día a día crecía en mi pecho aferrándome con sus raíces traicioneras que tarde o temprano se instalarían definitivamente dentro de mí sin dejarme tranquilo un solo día a menos de que la talara con un hacha de plata a la que una hermosa chica con cabello rosa había decidido llamar Gerome, aquella filosa salvación que se reusaba a hablar conmigo y ayudarme con ese destrozo jardín que brotaba sin control a cada hora.

Algo que todos sabemos bastante bien es que las cosas tienen un límite y cuando llegan a él se rompen mucho más fácil que un grimorio mal forjado, para desgracia mía éste llego un día en que estaba preparando la cena con mi hermana. Hacíamos un simple estofado hecho a base de mucha agua y pocos ingredientes para lograr abastecer a todas las bocas hambrientas que esperarían en el comedor en menos de dos horas cuando Lucina empezó a hablar distraídamente.

— ¿Por cierto te enteraste? Hoy Nah y Yarne han anunciado que se van a casar. —Dijo mientras picaba una zanahoria en muchos pedacitos utilizando un cuchillo a pesar de mi sugerencia de utilizar la Falchion.

—No, no realmente. —Respondí como quien no está interesado aunque realmente eso me había llamado la atención, el cómo alguien tan cobarde como Yarne le había propuesto matrimonio a una manakete que podía llegar a tener tan mal genio como lo era Nah.

—Sí, supongo que no te enteraste por que no estabas en las barracas cuando llegaron a anunciarlo, Nowi estaba que no cabía en su gozo mientras que Panne solo sonreía aliviada. Lo que se me hace hasta algo extraño es que siendo ellos tan diferentes físicamente puedan quererse de la manera en que ellos lo hacen, quizá ya va siendo hora de que me busque a alguien ¿No crees? —Río poco divertida de su propio chiste, todo mundo sabía que Lucina tenía demasiadas cosas por las cuales preocuparse como para andar pensando en casarse lo cual volvía inmediatamente su comentario como una indirecta demasiado agresiva para mí.

—Pues tú sabrás—Respondí no de manera sarcástica como se esperaría que sonara, de hecho lo hice con todo el tono de que era su decisión pues estaba más concentrado en pelar una patata agradeciendo tener más habilidad que Lon qu' para ese trabajo. —De todos modos no dejaré que cualquiera se acerque a mi hermanita.- Añadí con una brillante sonrisa que ocultaba las turbias aguas que se habían arremolinado en mi mente al pensar en una posibilidad tan lejana para mí como lo era el matrimonio. Ellos eran la primera pareja de "los hijos" que habían decidido formar una unión y eso estaba bien, solo que yo no había considerado esa posibilidad como algo que pudiera pasarle a mi grupo de amigos, pero viéndolo de repente de una manera tan cercana y entre personas tan diferentes como lo era ellos que ni siquiera compartían la misma raza y sin embargo eso no había sido ningún problema para que pudieran quererse. Mientras que por mi lado, ese jinete que me había resultado ser un chiste de novio solamente se limitaba a ignorarme a pesar de que técnicamente éramos mucho más parecidos.

—INIGO— Resonó el grito de mi hermana en mi cabeza, quien sabe cuántas veces me habrá llamado para terminar por gritarme de esa manera mientras me encontraba ensimismado pensando en la displicencia que el chico me mostraba. La voz sonaba preocupada.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Traté de decir lo más calmado posible cuando note que se me quebraba la voz en algún punto entre la "c" y la "e" de la segunda palabra que no termino de brotar de mis labios.

—Inigo— Repitió mi nombre un poco más bajo, su mirada traslucía preocupación incluso pareciera que la marca de Naga en su ojo se hubiese vuelto más oscura por las emociones. —Estas llorando.

Solté de mi mano una masa amorfa que en algún momento había sido una patata y que ahora era una bola descuartizada mezcla de cascara, su centro y sal caída de mi con forma de agua, así sucia me la lleve a la cara para asegurarme de que sus palabras eran ciertas, pasándome por la mejilla efectivamente sentí un rastro que habían dejado unas cuantas gotas al pasar por ahí, en la otra mano aún sostenía el cuchillo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Volvió a decir (o susurrar) Lucy, había dejado de lado lo que sea que estuviera haciendo y se había acercado a mí con esa actitud maternal que tantas veces me mostró en mi niñez vivida en aquel futuro sombrío en el que nos criamos, al recordar eso no pude evitar pensar que era lo suficientemente idiota como para que mis idioteces infundadas de Gerome hubieran en algún punto superado el horror del futuro del que escapamos. Se había inclinado hacia mí y me sujetaba de los hombros, unos mechones de su cabello cayeron sobre su pecho como olas azules al momento en que se movió de manera tan brusca.

—Yo, lo siento Lucy la verdad no es nada. —Respondí mientras me tallaba los ojos para borrar todo aquel rastro de lo que había sucedido, con mi voz de despreocupación falsa que estaba acostumbrado a usar, dando paso a otra de mis sonrisas que gritan a los cuatro vientos "¡Hey todo está bien, basta de preocupaciones!" Pero claro, soy tonto si pensé por un momento que funcionaria con ella.

Me miró fijamente, sabía mejor que nadie que le estaba mintiendo y no me iba a dejar ir hasta que no hablara con la verdad como tantas veces había hecho, mi dulce hermana mayor se había convertido en el depósito de mis problemas y desconfianzas desde el momento en que comencé a ocultarlas de los demás siendo ella la única que tenía vía libre de acceso para cruzar entrando con la llave maestra usada a voluntad y contenida en esa mirada de «Sé lo que estás pensando, ahora dímelo». Siempre le funciono en el futuro, esta no fue la excepción.

Así que se lo dije, ahí parados en medio de la cocina un joven llorando sobre el hombro de la princesa de Ylisse quien se limitó a abrazarme y escuchar todo lo que tenía que decirle quizá no a ella, quizá no a Gerome, y quizá nadie necesitaba escucharlo pero yo necesitaba decirlo. Desde nuestro primer encuentro en el lago hasta la improvisada confesión que dio lugar a las cortas noches de abrazos junto a una wyvern que se limitaba a resoplar. El cómo su actitud indiferente me destrozaba de a poco y como por temor de nuestro padre había accedido a guardar el secreto que impedía que los demás me ayudaran en caso de ser necesario.

Afortunadamente no hizo preguntas después de eso, solo le hice prometer que guardaría el secreto además de que me perdonase por la escena de drama representada en la cocina cuyas consecuencias habían sido no tener la comida lista a tiempo. Me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda acompañadas de una sonrisita más sincera que las ultimas mil que yo le había regalado a la gente, me fui a mi tienda sin decir nada; pues ella insistió en que podía terminar de preparar todo sola. No negare que esa noche dormí más tranquilo supongo que me hacía falta y ahora podía continuar yo solo. Esa noche no fui al lago a ensayar.

Al día siguiente estaba dispuesto a aclarar todo, me sentía fresco y descansado listo para afrontar cualquier cosa, pero en cuanto trate de localizar al jinete me lleve más de un par de decepciones. Resulta que nadie lo había visto en toda la mañana, no estaba en tu tienda ni era posible saber dónde estaba hasta que el muchacho decidiera regresar. Cherche me dijo que había decidido ir al pueblo y se había ido sin almorzar ni decir en qué momento pensaba volver, había un brillo de complicidad en sus ojos cuando me lo dijo que no supe interpretar a que se refería mientras que la Minerva más joven resoplaba igual que su versión futura.

Como básicamente no había nada que hacer hasta dentro de una semana que nos tuviéramos que trasladar me dedique a estar todo el día de aquí para allá esperando que en algún momento a Gerome se le ocurriera volver y yo pensara en alguna excusa para hablar con él de una buena vez, sabía que si trataba de hacerlo después del ensayo nocturno probablemente no se presentara o decidiera irse, pero a la luz del día sentía que las cosas jugaban a mi favor.

Las largas horas del día se pasaron quizá un poco más lento que de costumbre, en momentos tenia suficientes nervios como para tener ganas de vomitar y en otros sentía que podía derrotar a un ejército de resurrectos solo con mis manos.

De hecho ya había perdido toda esperanza de verlo ese día y de que ese renovado valor se hubiera esfumado en mí mañana que despertara, así que como última instancia decidí ir a mi lugar de ensayo rutinario. Como no me había presentado la noche pasada supuse dos cosas;

1-Que Gerome no regresaría tampoco esta noche y

2-Si había ido a ver el ensayo ayer y no encontró nada quizá pensara lo mismo de hoy y mejor decidiera no presentarse.

Ciertamente ya no me interesaba mucho que pasara, la energía del momento se había esfumado y sólo me quedaba bailar para relajarme un rato, bailar para mí, por divertirme, por sentirme bien, no para demostrar nada a nadie ni que me dieran un premio al final como si fuese un perro cualquiera que se contenta con hacer trucos y recibir caricias a cambio. Esa noche hacia una hermosa luz de luna, el cielo se encontraba despejado dejando al descubierto a esa hermosa dama celestial que menguaba con el paso de los días lanzando sus buenos deseos a los árboles que crecían debajo los cuales se alineaban en filas imaginarias formándome un escenario lo bastante grande y hermoso como para verme retozar con la música mientras el claro lago aplaudía como único público presente lo bastante discreto como para guardar en secreto esa representación que tantas veces había visto sin revelársela ni siquiera a los animales salvajes que por el día se acercaban a beber.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero sé que fue más de lo normal, pues estaba bastante oscuro y la luna que me acompañaba ya se había cansado retirándose a dormir detrás de una esponjosa nube de sueños dejándome sólo en la más absoluta oscuridad. Pensaba en retirarme de una vez agradeciéndole al público de gotas de agua cuando escuche un aleteo familiar desde el cielo y una conocida wyvern tocó piso llevando un pasajero montado a sus espaldas. Gerome se bajó inmutable y se dirigió hacia mí, aun en la oscuridad podía distinguir que llevaba la máscara puesta, además de que me llamo ligeramente la atención el hecho de que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan alejado de Minerva. De repente sentí rabia, por todo lo que sentía por él por quererlo tanto y que ese mismo sentimiento no me dejara odiarlo, gritarle que dejara de jugar conmigo y me dejase en paz de una maldita vez, pude sentir como se me subía la sangre a la cara y se me nublaban los ojos nuevamente por esa sensación de impotencia que me recorría el cuerpo. Me sorprendí a mí mismo pensando en si la marca que yo tenía también se volvería un poco más oscura con la tristeza o la preocupación. Se estaba acercando cada vez más a un indefenso yo que tenía un nudo en la garganta que no podía pasar a pesar de todos los fútiles esfuerzos. Supongo que todos llegamos a equivocarnos en algún momento de nuestras vidas por pensar de manera egoísta y no detenerse a ver el punto de vista de los demás, quizá fue cuando me él cuenta en ese momento me note equivocado con respecto a todo. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mi viéndome paralizado como a un animal salvaje en medio de la carretera fue que me abrazó, no fue un toque como los de antes que parecían caricias de recompensa, era un abrazó diferente y difícil decir en qué pero si me pidieran describirlo sin duda sería algo parecido a "Una sensación de entrega total" me encontré sollozando mientras sentía sus brazos rodearme y apretarme con fuerza, a la vez que escuchaba un susurro en mi oído que sonaba parecido a un lo siento, profundo, grueso, dicho de manera incómoda como cuando alguien está aprendiendo otro idioma y no está seguro de la pronunciación adecuada que se le da a las palabras.

—Lo siento— volvió a sonar un poco más claro, como si ya se comprendiera la magnitud de esa entonación de esa palabra. —No quería hacerte sentir mal, pensaba que estaba siendo como siempre pero me di cuenta de que no. —Gerome sonaba arrepentido, como si estuviese a punto de quebrarse le la voz de un momento a otro. Lo único que me preguntaba era ¿Qué estaba pasando? Pero o antes de que mis labios se abrieran para dejar escapar las palabras él volvió a hablar. —No sabía que te estaba haciendo daño, tienes el derecho a esta molesto pero antes déjame hablar. — Se retiró un poco de conmigo dejándonos frente a frente, con un rápido movimiento se quitó la máscara y sus ojos resplandecieron como dos pequeñas estrellas en un cielo azul oscuro. La confusión en mi rostro sólo se dejó ver un segundo más antes de que yo mismo cayera en la cuenta de que mi hermana Lucy había hecho en un día lo que a mí me había tomado varios, me molestaba y a la vez le estaba agradecido por eso pero el que le diría más tarde que la viera ya sería algo de lo que no merecía la pena pensar ahora. De repente Gerome había puesto su frente sobre la mía juntándonos más de lo que habíamos estado nunca, sus manos sin guantes recorrían mis mejillas carmesí limpiando las sombras de las lágrimas que habían amenazado con salí hacía ya mil años atrás.

—Quería decírtelo antes— Continuó como si lleváramos toda la vida así, se veía algo nervioso pero se le notaba decidido a acabar lo que había empezado— Pero necesitaba que fuera perfecto así que me fui temprano, cuando regrese te espere en tu tienda pero no parecía que fueses a volver pronto así que supuse que estarías aquí. —A medida que el torrente de palabras caía con mayor fuerza su rostro se coloreaba cada vez más, de seguro Minerva reía internamente sobre la escena que le tocó presenciar viendo a dos jóvenes transformados en tomates por efecto del contrario. —Dime Inigo ¿Te casarías conmigo?

—Yo... — me había quedado sin palabras ¿Que había sido de todo ese drama? Al principio me había dicho que no le interesaba nada como casarse y de repente volvía arrepentido diciéndole lo contrario. Él había tenido la mirada desviada para no enfrentarse a mis ojos pero ahora había cerrado los suyos en espera de una respuesta. Tragué saliva antes de hablar— ¿Qué hay de nuestra familia, piensas mantenerlo en secreto toda la vida ignorándole por el día?

Al fin lo había dicho, me asustaba la respuesta pero era preferible a arriesgarme a seguir igual, para mi sorpresa Gerome sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

—Esta mañana, le dije a mis padres, lo tomaron bien y fue mi madre quien me sugirió comprar un anillo, recorrí todas las joyerías del pueblo buscando uno. — Saco de su bolsa una pequeña cajita aterciopelada abriéndola un poco para que pudiera apreciar su contenido. Ahora me miraba directamente y era yo quien no podía sostener su mirada marrón —Si dices que sí mañana mismo todos los custodios se enteraran para hacerte saber que lo que digo es en serio.

Quería contestarle que si, en el fondo él se había sentido inseguro pero eso no significaba que me quisiera menos, pero mi voz me había abandonado hacía mucho tiempo por lo que la única respuesta que pude dar fue un movimiento de labios que afortunadamente él pudo entender, me abrazó fuertemente y le devolví el gesto, empezamos a reír de manera espontánea expresando auténtica felicidad que ni había sentido en mucho tiempo, cuando nos detuvimos pude adivinar cuales eran sus siguientes intenciones pero también que a pesar de todo le había faltado un poco de valor extra para hacerlo así que dándole una pequeña ayuda me lance hacia él para terminar de cerrar ese pacto que habíamos comenzado hace mucho tiempo, lo bese y eso no lo tomó desprevenido, me paso los brazos por la cintura como solía hacerlo para sentir que estábamos más unidos, no era la primera vez que besaba a alguien pero si la primera que lo besaba y debo decir que besar a un hombre no se parece en nada a besar a una mujer, estos tienen más fuerza, más poder y confianza, aspecto que no me desagrado en absoluto.

Esa noche no regresamos al campamento.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron en el horizonte nos tomaron acurrucados junto a Minerva, aún despiertos y sintiéndonos vivos y alegres. Cuando era tiempo de que los custodios empezaban a levantarse regresamos para hablar con mis padres, Olivia sólo se el sonrojo mientras nos sonreía y Chrom me dio un apretón en el hombro en señal de confianza, como Cherche y Virion ya lo sabían desde antes no hubo necesidad de contarles nada y en cuanto a mi hermana Lucy, sólo me queda decir que le debo una.


End file.
